


Bakers and Lovers

by wildfire98



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Age Diffrence, British, F/M, Smut, cakes, mushy gushy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire98/pseuds/wildfire98
Summary: Ruby needs someone to make deciscions for her. Paul needs Ruby. After a stressfull day of baking Ruby thinks she needs a good cry but Paul shows up instead. (let us all assume Paul is not married irl.) Set the night after the first day of baking Season 2, Episode 9.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the second season and oh my god I can't belive Ruby actually made Paul laugh so many times and he obviously was giving her the eyes. (Or alteast my dirty mind thought so.) I think this may turn into more than just three chapters but I'm not sure yet. I really don't think any one will be ready because I don't think this is a fanfiction anyone wanted but me but I have a hard time getting something out of my head when I start. So if you are reading you may be the only one. (; Enjoy!

Ruby was crying in a dusty corner after a hard day of baking. The owners of the estate had allowed Ruby to stay in the house and practice baking in their commercial kitchen after her term ended. The trip back and forth from her parents every weekend would have taken a day and a half, and the owners took pity on her and offered her lodging. After the other contestants agreed this was fair and not giving her advantage, Ruby moved into a large poshly decorated room off the main floor. Not only did the room have a king size bed with antique furniture, but a lavish bathroom with a giant claw foot tub as well. 

Today though she opted out of all these luxuries and sank into the corner and started crying. Today had left her a mess, and the thought of being back again tomorrow only made her sob harder. Her first bake of the day came out bland and Paul made sure she knew it. Of course he would shake her more than anyone and she thought he may know this. Ruby had a embarrassingly large crush on him from day one and she hoped he wouldn't find out. But every time she was baking and felt him watching her, her hands would shake and she always seemed to forget what she was doing. 

They were given time today to start their technical challenge on their Royal Charlottes cake but she had forgot to line the bowl with film. The thought of getting that cake out of the bowl the next day watching it fall and crack took her over the edge. She needed to get to the finals so bad, and this mistake could cost her. She could already see the judges looking down at the mess while the other three cakes looked flawless next to it. Maybe it would come out okay, but all she could think of was Paul's judging eyes. 

She hated how much she liked him and how much she enjoyed his presence. She knew so many woman fell for that same look but she couldn't help how he made her feel. There was a reason he was so charming. The way he gave you his full attention and nothing less. He gave his opinion honestly and more bluntly than anyone she ever met, but through and through he was honest. Making his praises that much sweeter. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a swift knock on the old walnut door. She wiped away the last tears and smoothed back her curls. She figured it was the owner coming to see if she wanted some supper. 

"I don't know if I will be coming for dinner tonight Mrs.Gardner-"

She opened the door instead to find Paul Hollywood standing in all his intimidating glory. One arm rested on the frame of the door and he other was on his hip. She was met again with his harsh blue eyed gaze and couldn't find words to give him. He broke the silence for her. 

"Why are you blubbering in here?"

Harsh as ever he stood true to form. Ruby sniffed and looked down at the floor. 

"It has been a rough day." She meekly replied, talking to her feet more than him. 

"And?" There was his bluntness yet again. How sweet of him. He must know that even if baking is their passion, it is grueling process to come up with so many recipes in such a short time. Ruby found the little bit of courage she had and attempted to show some towards Paul. 

"What are you doing here Paul?"

Something gleamed in his eyes as he stood up crossing his large arms across his chest. She would be lying if she didn't feel something somewhere she didn't want to believe Paul could effect. 

"We were doing an interview for PBS down the hall and I could hear someone whimpering away down here. The owner informed me this was your room. Thought I'd see what the commotion was."

"Well you have seen me. Now may I please get some rest?"

He readjusted his jaw and with a sharp look and a nod in Ruby's direction he turned to leave. She shut the door with a thud that echoed the room and took three steps before crumpling again to the ground. She probably just ruined her chances of winning, scolding a judge like that. Her self doubt again washed over her, and the sobs took back over. Her mother had warned her that this competition might be too much. Ruby had a problem with believing in herself, anyone who knew her knew that. It was almost easier to take criticism because she believes its true always. 

The door creaked open and she knew he was back by the way his shadow cast upon her small frame. He probably hadn't gotten down the hall before hearing her cry again. She felt that same presence over her again and looking up already knew those big blues would be staring her down again. 

"Come here you weak thing."

Paul picked her up and placed her gently on the giant bed. The feeling of his arms were warm and she felt that same spark in her stomach. How easy it was for him to pick her small frame up. He was gentle, something she never associated with him. He laid her down and she looked up at him expecting him to make an excuse to leave. 

Instead he retreated to the bathroom and she heard him turning knobs in the tub. She heard water start to run along the old pipes and she could even smell lavender coming from the bathroom. Who even was this man? Even after trying to fight it she felt her eyes start to droop but was awaken by a quick snap of fingers. 

"Go take a bath. Calm yourself."

She picked herself off the bed and awkwardly waked towards the bathroom pushing past Paul. He moved aside for her but didn't turn around. Maybe he was starting to feel the weirdness of this situation as well. She paused in the doorway feeling the need to say something.

"... Thank you Paul."

He nodded with a small smile and that was all she saw before she shut the door. To the left she saw the claw foot tub filled with steamy water and the smell of lavender filled her nose. She quickly stripped her clothes still dusted with flour and baked goods, and emerged herself into the warm water. The fact that Paul had done this for her was all together confusing as hell. He was tough and mean- not one to fill baths for young woman crying on the floor. 

She tried to not think about what it all meant and enjoyed that warmth that enveloped her whole body. This was probably the most relaxed she had been since she got the call she had been cast onto the show. She had spent every moment since then worried about every single detail. Right now she couldn't help but feel relaxed. She liked Paul telling her what to do simply because she didn't have to make the decision for herself. Ruby needed to be taken care of and Paul gave her that. Paul. This large brute of a man put lavender salts into a bath for her. She smiled to herself and dipped her head below the water.

\-----

Dry and covered in a large robe she exited the bathroom. Every part of her body was warm and lavender lingered on her skin. She also couldn't take the smile off her face.

Her bed was not empty however. In it laid Paul fast asleep. She didn't know what to make of the situation. He had one arm covering his face and the other spread out beside him. The old tv in the corner played some black and white movie she didn't recognize. Of course Paul would be the type to watch those movies. A draft suddenly took her by surprise and she felt her skin start to go cold. 

Ruby decided to make one last decision for herself that day. She climbed onto the bed and threw the comforter over herself and in the utmost burst of courage wrapped Paul's one loose arm around herself as well. It was large and warm and Ruby felt every part of where he was touching her tingle. With that she felt her eyelids drooping again and quickly fell asleep next to the man who earlier that day called her cake dry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a dream and a late-night snack.

Ruby woke up the next day alone in her bed. She stretched and felt her muscles relax. She had not slept that well since she could remember. There was no proof Paul was even there last night. Even the pillow was fluffed and neatly placed. She almost had to convince herself that it had indeed happened, and hadn't all been a dream. She let out a large sigh and looked at the clock and she knew she needed to get moving if she was going to be able to eat and get dressed before she needed to meet up with the rest of the bakers to start the day. 

Walking to the mirror she looked at herself and noticed how refreshed she looked. The bags under her eyes had some major lifting and her curls even looked shiny and clean. Her skin had a glow to it no doubt from the relaxing bath and good rest. She applied some mascara and shadow and after getting dressed made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Some of the staff were there making brunch for the owners and she gave them an awkward hello before grabbing some coffee and a scone. She retreated to small table in the back of the kitchen next to a small window overlooking the gardens. 

"You look well today." Jenny one of the house maids was always sweet and friendly, and didn't look down on Ruby like a charity case like the other staff.

"Thank you Jenny." Ruby smiled at her while sipping her coffee. Even those around her noticed her good mood and appearance today. 

When she finished she washed her plate and cup and headed down towards the main part of the house where the last of the contestants met to walk to the tent together. They all exchanged hugs and were jittering with the anticipation of the day. They all wanted into the finals and yet they didn't want anyone to go home. 

"You clean up well."

Ruby smirked and turned to see Paul standing in all his intimidation. 

"Thanks to you I guess."

He smiled and moved on to greet the other contestants. Her heart gave a little jump as she tried not to think about Paul. The thought of his arm wrapped around her, sleeping next to her and breath hitting the back of her neck. It was useless but at least she told herself she was trying. 

\-------

Finalist! Ruby was a finalist! Today she couldn't doubt herself. She had made it all the way to the end. Though she came last in the technical and thought for sure she was going home, she had made it to the last round of the competition. She hugged Becca hard, sad to see yet another amazing friend go home. 

"You will win ya know." Becca whispered into her ear right before letting go of the tight hug. Ruby didn't know what to say, and simply nodded and smiled while wiping away another set of tears. She left the tent to go start the final interview of the day, and felt a familiar pair of blue eyes on her back. 

After a long day of mixed emotions the other bakers had gone home all talking about what they were going to do for the last competition. Big cakes and complex designs were a staple of the show. Ruby started to feel that creeping doubt but decided to call her family instead and tell them the news. Her mother although a more modest woman, screamed into the phone and by the random thuds coming through Ruby could tell she was jumping up and down. Her brother in the background told her to pipe down. Ruby laughed hard and felt the pain of missing them, but knew they would be here soon. 

After Ruby calmed her mother and said goodbye, she fell back onto the large bed and for the first time since she got up that morning, sat in delicious silence. Her mind however already started thinking of the flavors for the tiers. Raspberry. Carrot cake. What would Mary like? 

\----

Paul was on top of Ruby staring down at her. She laid below him trembling. He reached his hand down and pushed her curls away from her eyes. His hand was warm and large, and he rested it on her cheek after pushing her hair back. His blue eyes gazed down upon he face and she slowly felt herself stop shaking. She noticed Paul had no shirt on and was only dressed in boxers. She herself was only in a thin shirt and her underwear.

"I want this, but I need to know you do." Paul spoke quietly but with purpose.

Ruby wanted to give it all over to him but she doubted her own ability to make him happy. To make any man happy. He reached down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I want you Ruby. All of you." As soon as the words left his lips Paul leaned down to kiss her lips. 

With a jump Ruby shot up in her bed. She was breathing hard and a small sweat had gathered on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and got a hold of her breathing. She thought about her dream and how Paul made her feel in it. How good it felt to be under him. How even if it was all in her head she felt her lips buzzing in anticipation of being kissed. 

No. Paul is a judge. He helped her last night because she was helpless. He fell asleep on her bed waiting to make sure he was okay. She was the one who put his arm around her. He banters with her no more than every other contestant. She had imagined this all. Paul is older, a lot older, and she can't be into him. 

Her stomach was louder than her thoughts and she realized how hungry she was. She looked down and realized she was still in her bakers clothes and even just shaking her shirt a little bit she saw flour hit the air. She slipped them off and after a quick shower slipped into black leggings and zipped up her favorite green hoodie over herself and headed down to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was large, enough to feed a hundred guests. There was always more than enough food and by the kindness of the owners she was allowed to have her fill. Looking in the fridge she saw fresh tomato and basil. In the drawer below she saw mozzarella and decided on a pizza. She got to making the dough, mixing the yeast and the flour. When she started to knead she felt a twinge of ache in her arms. How many times she had done this over the weeks, yet she still loved it as much as day one. Setting it aside to prove for about twenty minutes, she started on making her sauce. Mixing in the tomatoes, basil, and spices she heard the door swing open behind her. Sometimes Jenny would join her for dinner to gossip about their days. She lived in the old workers quarters off the side of the kitchen and would hear her come in. 

"Would you like some pizza Jen? It should be done soon. Tell you all about this day-"

"Well as long as its not over proved I wouldn't complain." 

Her back shot straight up and she dropped her wooden spoon, tomato sauce spilling all over the counter. 

Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just write when I feel inspired so somtimes chapters come too far apart. Hope you are enjoyong so far. Next chapter will have more Paul and Ruby interaction but I feel like this chapter sets the tone. You see Ruby's conflict with her feelings for Paul. I think I'm gonna take this past the season two finale? Not sure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Paul cook together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look i hate this chapter. I just could not get it to feel right. But I know some have been waiting for more chapters so her is another on good faith that i will finish this work. Hopefully I don't loose you after this one. Thank you all for the support. (:

The spoon rattled for a moment before coming to rest on the once clean kitchen floor. Ruby looked down at the spoon and the splatter of the sauce rather than up at Paul. 

"Are you gonna clean that up?" Paul's voice cut the silence hanging between them.

With a sharp intake of nervous breathe Ruby moved over to the sink and found a damp towel sitting at the bottom. She leaned down and wiped up the red mess that was scattered across the floor and the cupboards. Moving the towel back and forth she tried to come up with something to say. The competition was over for the weekend and Paul should have left to return to his home in London for the week. She had decided last night was a fluke, and that it would never happen again. Now here was Paul standing over her. Why? Why did he keep showing up?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her sauce boiling, but when she turned around she saw Paul turning down the stove and stirring with a clean wooden spoon he had found in a drawer beside the burner. 

He looked up at her and she felt her chest leap. Why was he acting normal? Standing up and throwing the towel back into the sink she faced back to him but kept her eyes locked on the ground. She still tried to work up the ability to speak but she kept thinking about this situation. The fact he was a judge and she was a contestant- that had to be breaking some kind of rule. She wanted to win and she knew Paul wanted to stay on the show. So why was he risking this? Looking up at him Ruby thought of the most obvious thing to say.

"Why are you here Paul?"

He brought the spoon to his lips and tasted her tomato sauce. He seemed satisfied as he set the pan to the side and turned off the burner. Ruby still wasn't receiving her answer.

"You better roll that dough." Paul said in a gentle yet commanding tone, pointing to the bowl proving on the counter. 

"Paul." 

Paul sighed and unbuttoned his sleeves before rolling them up to his elbows. He grabbed some spare flour from the bowl Ruby had left out and sprinkled it across the counter. He then dumped the dough out onto the counter and started kneading it. His arms moved back and forth working the pizza dough and Ruby realized this was the first time she had ever seen him cook. Sure on tv she had seen him but him and Mary never actually did anything in the tent but judge. It was almost surreal to seem him actually cook something, especially an expert as himself. 

"I rented a room for the week. I decided to stay and get interviews done before the finale." 

Paul paused and looking up at her they made eye contact for the first time since Paul had walked in. She got her answer but she wasn't sure what to do with it. Reading into his stay at the house or seeing it for what it was. The answer she decided- was wine.

Moving towards the fridge she found a bottle of chilled Chardonnay she had stored in the back. She was saving it for Jenny and her but it seemed worth it to have it now. Grabbing the bottle and two spare glasses off the side she dropped them on the counter near where Paul was cooking. She sat on a talk black stool and uncorked the wine as Paul kept cooking. 

She watched as he rolled the dough into a near perfect circle and throw it into the oven to quickly rise before adding the ingredients. She popped the cork and filled both glasses as he spread sauce, mozzarella, and basil onto the surface after removing the crust. Paul was kind of amazing to watch, though she would never tell him. His hands had experience behind them and it showed. He cared about everything he was doing. For a brief moment she though about how his hand was wrapped around her as she slept. Ruby tipped back her glass and had hardly swallowed before she was pouring more into her cup. She was going to need more to work up the courage for her next move.

"Wait for me." Paul said with a slight laugh. 

Back into the oven the pizza went with all its toppings. After setting the timer Paul washed his hands, and pulled up a stool next to Ruby grabbing the spare glass of wine. He sipped at it and gave a content sigh to the flavor and dropped it back the the counter.

"Thank you for putting me into the finale. I don't know if I deserved that." Ruby shakily said without confidence. 

"I would hope you would know this by now but I don't do things for others they don't deserve." 

Paul stared at her with his signature glare as he brought the glass back to his mouth. Ruby found herself biting her own lips thinking about how it would feel to kiss Paul with the taste of Chardonnay in his mouth. She blushed almost instantly and with a quick jerk she dropped some of the wine onto the table. Why had that thought even entered her head? Why did Paul have this type of effect on her?

"So are you usually this clumsy or is that something I do to you?"

Looking up Ruby saw Paul's hand extended with another towel to clean up the second mess of the day. She wiped up the spill and set the towel aside. She wasnt in the right mind to deal with Paul right now, and knowing she would see him all week she felt her cheeks fill with heat again. Inside her she heard on word- run.

"You know Paul I'm not that hungry anymore- thank you though."

"You are gonna make me eat Pizza alone?"

Glancing at him once more she saw confusing on his face and Ruby felt a little proud of that. She shot from her seat and didn't even turn to say anything else. She hit the door of the kitchen and as the door swung shut she finally took a breathe on the other side. Gathering herself she slowly walked to her room, hearing the faint sound of an oven ding on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby needs advice from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my story telling gets better as I go along. I'm still new to writting on this kind of platform and I hope you are enjoying these two as much as I am. Thanks for reading!

Ruby woke early the next morning still feeling groggy. Moving her head against the big white pillows she wanted to just close her eyes and fall back asleep. Baking under such stress always wore her out physically and mentally and she usually slept in on the Mondays after the competition. She was awaken though by the feeling of hunger and she could actually feel her stomach rumbling. She managed to scrounge up some granola bars last night after leaving her pizza behind, but she was in need of some real food. Jumping out of bed she could feel the twinge of a headache coming on and she knew the one thing to keep it at bay- caffeine. 

As she got dressed she started to remember her run in with Paul and his telling her about staying through the week. Why did he have to stay here? Though this house was beautiful with old true English charm, she saw someone like Mr.Hollywood wanting to stay at one of the modern hotels in town. Surely with a name like that you enjoyed more then your fair share of luxury. She smiled to herself as she imagined Paul snapping his fingers at home and a little old women appearing with tea for him while he read 'Ferrari Weekly' or something pretentious like that. That seemed more like the Paul she knew. 

Looking at herself over once in the mirror and contemplating putting on some mascara and blush, her stomach let out one more desperate rawr and hunger gave way to glamour. Pulling on some shoes she headed to the kitchen. 

Jenny, thankfully, was scrubbing away at some dishes as Ruby entered the kitchen. Other members of the staff were busy with their morning tasks and Ruby tried to stay out of there way as much as possible. She was a un-paying guest after all. The door swung shut with a clank and Jenny looked up at her and instantly smiled. 

"Didn't expect to see you up so early!" Jenny dropped the dishes into the sink and moved to give Ruby a hug. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you yet again on a Monday!" She quipped. 

"You do tell me Jenny- ever Monday." Ruby's tone may have been a little harsh but her friend knew she was just as happy to see her as well. 

"Coffee in the pot, I'm almost done. I will scrounge something up for us." Jenny released her and moved back the the dishes she was working on.

Almost running to the corner of the kitchen, Ruby filled her mug with hot coffee and the smell was enough to settle her impending headache. Sipping it she found the tucked back table and was quickly joined by Jenny who wielded two big plates of eggs and sausages. 

"Lucky for us they had a mixed up order so these-"

Before Jenny could finish Ruby was grabbing the plate from her hands and began stuffing her face with the hot delicious food.

Jenny's eyes widened a little as she just stared at Ruby gorging away.

"Didn't have a chance to eat last night or something? Or has this competition finally cracked you?" 

Ruby paused long enough to laugh and already starting to feel the relief of her hunger she began to eat at a normal pace.

"I had plans to eat a pizza last night, but a certain judge interrupted me from doing so."

Ruby tried to gage the reaction on Jenny's face as she went through the weekend and her interactions with Paul. From him being in her bed to crashing her Pizza making session and Ruby walking out on him when he said he was going to spend the week there. Jenny looked generally confused but she was listening to everything Ruby said. 

Finishing her story and the last bite of sausage Ruby waited for a response.

"Well?"

Jenny looked down at her plate as well and Ruby was starting to get scared of what she must think of her. How she must think she was leading Paul on the get ahead of the competition and win it all. How shallow and petty she-

"I think he likes you. Is that what you are wanting to know?"

Ruby shot her eyes up and almost couldn't believe it. Either Jenny was just as crazy as she was or she really thought that was right. 

"...what?"

"Ruby why would he stay here? You are telling me he couldn't have gotten a nicer hotel in town to do his supposed 'interviews'?" 

"Well I thought about that but-"

"And he slept in your bed that night? Just the fact he came to your room!"

"Well I was crying-"

"And his first instinct was to comfort you."

Jenny leaned back in her chair and sipped at her tea in triumph. Her gaze on Ruby was observant and Ruby could tell it was now Jen's turn to gage her reaction.

"So, what do I do?" Ruby responded, giving in the the possibility that Paul might in some way feel attracted to her. 

"Well this all kind of depends Ruby... do you like him?"

Ruby leaned back in her chair and turned her gaze to the window across from them. Here she had a view of the gardens below and where the big white tent still stood. All these long weeks she slaved over baked goods hoping to impress one judge more than the other. Hanging on his every word and critique. The way her heart stopped when the food she made was right on the edge of his lips and his blue crystal eyes stared her down. She thought she was reacting so weirdly to all this because she wanted to win so bad. But she had a hard time believing any other contestant obsessed over Paul as she did. Fell asleep and woke up with him on their minds. Or got any of the one on one time with Paul like she did. 

Turning back to her eager friend she gathered her thoughts and reluctantly came up with the answer she was avoiding. 

"Jenny, I think I may have a crush on Paul Hollywood."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby spends the morning with Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the support. I have been writing other fan fics so my chapters are infrequent but I promise on my shipping honor that I won't leave this unfinished. Enjoy. (:

Leaving Jenny to finish her work Ruby left the kitchen with not much to do today- other than think about about what they had discussed. She usually walked the grounds and around the gardens but today happened to be rainy. She didn't feel like catching a cold and being forced out of the competition by way of sniffles and sore throat. She needed to busy herself however, and sitting alone in her room would just mean sitting and worrying. Feeling the need to start designing her ideas for her wedding cake she nabbed a notebook and some colored pencils and headed for sun room on the other side of estate.

The sun room was older but well maintained. Like every other room in the mansion it was tastefully decorated and bigger than necessary. Windows covered almost every inch of the wall and ceiling and the rain outside plopped quietly against the glass. Marble busts of what Ruby assumed to be past relatives lined the back wall and some plants were placed between. Soft velvet chairs for lounging took up space in the room but it was kept pretty simple. The room itself felt calm and was for the most part peaceful. Which is why the man Ruby saw standing on a chair waving his phone in the air like crazy stood out right away.

"Paul?"

Hollywood himself swung his head to meet Ruby's gaze and he immediately brought himself to the the floor. He smoothed his shirt down and gave an awkward cough. He didn't say anything and instead held his phone up as an explanation instead.

"Having a hard time getting service?"

"Well this place isn't exactly close to town." Paul huffed back. "I was fine leaving service for the weekend but I don't know how I feel about a whole week of dropped calls."

Maybe he would go back to town? Ruby's heart sank at this thought. That meant no Paul here at the mansion. She had just come to terms with how she felt, and while she wasn't ready to run over and declare love, she wanted to at least see what kind of chance she had. 

"Well if you stand outside in the east garden it is decent enough to make a call. I have learned." Ruby replied while making her way oh so casually closer to Paul. 

His grimace turned to the slightest of smiles and he tucked his phone into his back pocket while flopping down into the chair he had just been standing on. 

"Well I guess that means no call today at least."

Ruby was now staring at the back of him while he watched the rain grow stronger outside. She decided to show some bravery and slowly took a seat next to Paul, their chairs being a couple feet apart. Paul looked over at her and smiled with glimmering eyes. Ruby felt hot cheeks rising and looked towards the notebook in her lap instead. 

"Whats that you got their then?" Paul was quick to grab for her book and Ruby had almost no time to attempt to grab it back. He was already flipping through the pages before she had a chance to ask for it back. He seemed to be looking at her sketches thoroughly and she appreciated it, especially since someone like Paul knew more about these things than anyone she knew would. 

"I was going to start sketching for the finale but those are just ideas in my head and concepts for past bakes." Ruby twisted her hands together while Paul flipped through more and more pages. 

With a slap of the covers he closed her notebook and handed it back to Ruby. 

"You have a talent for sketches, I am excited to see what you come up with this weekend." His smile made her blush but Ruby couldn't look away this time. She not only liked Paul but she had long admired him for his work and knew he wouldn't lie to her out of kindness. A real baker had complimented her work and she was proud of herself. 

"Thank you Paul. You don't know what that means to me."

Paul turned his attention back the windows and sunk back into his chair a little. Ruby loved seeing him like this- comfy. He usually looked so uptight but here Paul was out of the competition mode. It was just them. Ugh- them.

"Ruby I have been meaning to talk to you about the other night." His voice lowered when the words came out of his mouth.

Ruby felt like running but she knew they were going to have to talk about it. They slept in the same bed together and he was the judge of the competition she was in. Something things needed to be cleared. Getting ready to apologize Paul beat her to it.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed, I'm sure that put you in a uncomfortable position. I was just trying to help you a little and I way overstepped my boundaries. I hope you know this doesn't effect your place in this competition. I hope you are not worried I'm going to boot you out or something."

Paul's tone was serious and to the point. He made no effort to place blame on her but instead took full responsibility for what happened. Ruby felt his honesty and above all fell harder for him than she had before. Who was this man? 

"Thank you Paul that means a lot to me. I have been thinking about you a lot as well."

Ruby heard the words fall out of her mouth and regretted her choice of words. She could feel the smirk growing on Paul's face.

"I mean I have been thinking about-"

"So you have been thinking about me have you?"

Ruby couldn't help but smile as Paul started to laugh. He didn't laugh often and maybe thats why his cheerful cackle was so soothing. He was happy and loose with her, not in judge mode. She joined in laughing with him and felt the tension in her shoulders release some. She also felt how natural it was to sit next to Paul and just enjoy time together.

When the laughing stopped they both sat in silence with wide smiles staring out the window. The rain grew harder and the sound of the drops grew louder. It was almost music against the old window panes. 

Ruby didn't know if she should leave or stay put but before she had a chance to decide Paul acted for them. He was standing in front of her and grabbed her arm softly and pulled her to her feet. Ruby complied and it didn't feel like Paul was forcing her to do anything, just giving her the encouragement to do what she had wanted the moment she entered the room. 

His hand moved down from her arm and he grabbed her hand. Ruby felt his warmth as he wrapped his fingers in hers and smoothed her thumb down the back of her palm. She felt hot but made no attempt to look away from Paul- this was it.

"Ruby- I think about you all the time."

Paul sounded honest and true, and Ruby felt it in her heart. With that Ruby was given the confirmation she was searching for the moment she sat down next to him. She looked up into Paul's blue eyes and bringing herself onto her tiptoes kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move Mr. Hollywood and Ruby along. I decided that if those two had alone time together they would NOT be diddle daddling. Paul is to confident and Ruby is far to fallen for him. Let me know what you think of the big kiss (;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Paul deal with the uspoken dnager of their pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! I felt inspired to write. Let me know how I'm doing gang, do you like the direction it is going in? Are they destined to crash and burn or is meant to be? Let me know in comments. As always- Enjoy.

Paul immediately wrapped his arms around Ruby and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She gasped against him as soon as he started to kiss her back. He wanted this just as much as she did. Paul's hand moved into her hair and cupped gently against her head, while the other around her waist pushed her into him. He had dipped her back ever so slightly and Ruby knew Paul had control but also that Ruby was the one giving it to him. She gently cupped his face feeling the small prick of his beard and let Paul have his way with her lips. He was warm and strong but so soft at the same time. Ruby felt weightless in Paul's arms. 

She felt his tongue lap at her bottom lip and she slowly opened her lips to meet him. She felt warmth spread through her body the moment she opened her mouth to his. They were entwined in every way and Ruby had never been so complete with another person. What had she been waiting for? Why did she not allow herself to feel like this for Paul? What had been keeping her back?

The Bake Off.

As fast as it had begun Ruby pushed her hands firmly against Paul's chest and he stumbled back with plump red lips and the most confused glare Ruby had ever seen. Ruby herself almost fell backwards onto the hard floor but caught herself on the chair leaning against it for support. Why was she out of breathe? 

"Did I do something? I-"

"We can't Paul." Ruby interrupted him before he said something he couldn't take back. 

Paul stood there staring at Ruby studying her and she was reminded of the first time she ever stood before Paul Hollywood. His eyes were locked on her trying to read every part of her expression and body language. What he must think of the meek girl before him hunched against a chair after just rejecting him. 

His eyes looked down at the floor and he stepped back away from Ruby. 

"I know you are concerned about the show but I think we can move past this."

Ruby wanted to give in and place herself back against him. She wanted to give Paul everything. She wanted Paul back in her bed. But what then? What happens after the spell of this place and being on this show wears off and she goes home. What would her parents think of her? Ruby smoothed her hair back from her forehead and took a deep breathe before looking back at Paul.

"Paul your career has already started. You have made your place in this world. I want to keep baking for the rest of my life and I want to make a name for myself. If this gets out then I will forever be marked as the girl who slept her way to the top."

"I don't think you are just trying to sleep with me to win." Paul cut in and his expression was slowly turning sour instead of questioning. 

"I know that Paul. You are many things but I don't believe you to be conniving. But if I heard a fellow contestant was sleeping with a judge I don't think I would be quick to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Paul leaned against the chair and looked back out at the window again. Ruby didn't know whether that meant he wanted to be alone or not. If this conversation was even over. She walked over to Paul and placed her hand on his shoulder and she felt his hand on top of hers. They were silent and the room grew even quieter as the rain dissipated some. 

Paul was the first to move and he rose from his chair and faced Ruby. She had never been this close to Paul and really look at him. She had always felt like he was judging her but now his look upon her was softer. She wanted to kiss him again and wanted to forget the Bake Off but it was the only reason the two of them had ever met. 

"Ruby I understand what you are saying. I don't want you to be humiliated by this. You are smart and one of the most brilliant bakers I have seen in a long time. But.. I can't let this go. For weeks I have been wanting this. I can't get over this- especially knowing you want it too."

Ruby had slowly moved her eyes down to look at he feet. What Paul was saying was more of a declaration than any man she had ever known had given her. It was almost to much. 

She felt his finger tips slip under her chin and slowly lift her head. She saw the small smile on Paul and she felt the way her chest leapt just looking at him. Paul was not asking her to give him just today- but more.

"What do we do then Paul?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want this to fall back on you or hurt your chances. I want you to have every opportunity you deserve. But maybe just today we forget about it and spend some time together. Would you maybe want that?"

Ruby realized how little she knew about Paul other than what the rest of the public knew. What he was asking was simple but she knew they were both avoiding what needed the be dealt with. But today probably, none of that was going to be solved. Maybe just today they needed to see if they are a future past this week.

"Okay Paul. I want to get to know you."

His smile was radiant and beaming from ear to ear. Ruby laughed because she had never seen someone smile so quickly. Paul leaned back down and kissed Ruby again. This time she made no attempt to push him away. 

"So Miss Ruby, what would you like to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Ruby find ways to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I am commited to this piece, I just got caught up in life and finishing my degree. I want you to know I am going to finish this and have plans for this fanfic. Sorry for the wait and I promise more again soon. Thank you for giving me the want to write. (:

"So Miss Ruby, what would you like to know?"

Ruby wanted to know everything. Paul was complex with his emotions, but he was opening it all to Ruby. Looking down she saw her discarded notebook and remembered her reason for being here in the first place. But she didn’t want to think about it today. She wanted today just to be about Paul and her. It would sneak up on them fast though. 

Paul seemed to tell the gears in her head were working a little too hard. “I know a little cafe down in the village where we could go. If you would like?”

Ruby’s smile was weak because she was skeptical. “I want to go, but... what if we are seen?”

It was Paul’s turn to smile and he grabbed for her hand. “I will take care of that.”

Ruby couldn’t resist and leaned back up to kiss him on the cheek. “Alright let me go back to my room and change and then we can go.”

Ruby led Paul to her room, having only to duck once behind a corner to hide from a maid. They quickly entered her room and she shut the door behind them. She looked at her unkempt bed and was reminded of Paul sleeping with her that night. She woke up alone but just having him there to comfort her was enough to change her whole self. Paul plopped himself on her bed and looked back up at her with those big blues.

He pulled them away quickly to study the room. Crinkling his brows his face turned to a sudden sour expression. “Have you ever heard of making the bed? Or a washing machine?”

Looking around Ruby noticed she had been pretty careless that week. Laundry covered in a film of baking powder and flour scattered the room, and her beauty products half out of the bag. 

She plopped right next to Paul and tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach as he grinned at her. “Well some of us were trying to impress cranky judges. Others just get to eat cake and look handsome all the time.” 

Letting out a deep laugh he laid back onto the bed stretching on arm out. “Well I try to make it look easy my dear.”

Ruby loved having him here. At first he was the thing that ignited her anxiety the most. He was mean and expected more out if her than the others. Now she knew that his feelings for her made him seem closed off because of the risk it put him in. They both wanted each other all this time, but had to push down the thought. Now here he was, laid out on her bed. Feeling the warmth in her lower belly flood the rest of her body she tucked herself into his open arm. Paul immediately wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling her into him.

“I didn’t want to leave that night you know.” Ruby felt his breathe hot in her hair. “I wanted to be there when you woke up.”

Ruby started to run her fingers along the length of his torso. “I felt better that morning than any other morning of this competition.” 

She could almost feel his grin. “You looked so good that morning. I could tell you were better.”

“It was all thanks to you Paul, really.”

He tugged her gently on the shoulder and she pulled herself up to be eye to eye with him. Ruby felt the blush run into her cheeks as she looked over his soft face once more. He wore a different look though as if he had something to say. If anything he looked.. embarrassed?

“I woke up with you wrapped up beside me and I got... excited.”

Excited? Why was he excit- oh. Ruby chuckled a little to herself but Paul looked down. She didn’t want to admit it but it was kind of nice to make Paul feel embarrassed, as cruel as it was. 

“I just didn’t know what would happen if you weren’t into me as well.”

Ruby kissed him quickly before he could try to explain himself. He didn’t need too. She felt the same as he did when she herself wrapped his arm around her that night, she just didn’t know it yet. She is glad he left that morning because now they seemed to have timed their relationship just right. 

His mouth was needy and she allowed Paul to move himself above her. His weight was heavy, but she liked him over her. They just fit well. She opened her mouth to his and felt his tongue lap at her lips. The warmth flooding her was suddenly a low burn, and she wanted to let the heat take over.

He moved his mouth down to her jaw and nipped at her neck. Ruby couldn’t help but moan. Her fists started to grab at his shirt and she let one leg slip up onto his hip. It was all happening so fast, yet it had taken so long for them to get to this point. Why didn’t they do this sooner?

Paul pushed his forehead against hers and stared right into her eyes. He was slightly panting and that made the inside if Ruby’s legs tremble. He wanted to ask her something, she could tell. She was getting better and better at reading that face. 

“I want you to get to know me Ruby. All of me. If you want to stop we can still go to the village.”

Ruby didn’t need to think about it. Paul was all she hd thought about this whole competition. She grabbed both his cheeks and moved her lips next to his ear. 

“I want to know you Paul- and I want to start here.” 

Ruby’s hand snaked down between Paul’s legs and placed it over the firm member between them, feeling him gasp into her neck. 

If Ruby had learned anything about her time with Paul Hollywood, it was to go bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more time to write the next chapter, I want to get it just right! Hope you liked this chapter, let me know (:


End file.
